Les dernières batailles
by Millama
Summary: Quand les batailles font rage à Poudlard, que les images et illusions n'ont plus lieux d'être, que les masques tombent et que des visages se dévoilent...


_**BONSOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! :D**_

 _ **Comme promis dans mon petit pavé au dessus du dernier chapitre de "Cryin'" posté, je vous ai écrit un petit OS. Pour vous resituer, c'est à la fin du tome 7 de Harry Potter (et par conséquent à la fin du film 7 partie 2) ATTENTION SPOILER juste avant que Harry n'aille se livrer à Voldemort pour "mourir". FIN SPOILER. **_

_**J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. En tout cas j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose de fort et de violent, soit quelque chose de complètement différent du dernier chapitre paru de "Cryin'". xD**_

 _ **Bonne lecture les loulous!**_

 _ **BISOUUUUUS.**_

 _ **Millama. :D**_

* * *

« _Vous avez laissé vivre le garçon en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait mourir ?_ »

Une seule question, une seule réponse. Le jeune sorcier avance.

« _Vous avez commencé à vous attacher à lui, Severus ?_ »

Un mouvement de bras, une baguette qui crépite, crache un patronus à forme de biche. Les images se bousculent dans la tête du désormais jeune homme.

« _Après toutes ces années…Lily. Vous l'aimez encore._ »

Tout tourne, le sorcier tangue, les larmes brûlent ses yeux, il butte contre un pilier, continue d'avancer.

« _Potter, vous…avez les yeux de votre mère…_ »

Les images du dernier souffle de celui qui aurait pu être son père en tête. La gorge est nouée, le corps tremble.

« _Severus Rogue ? Vous tuer ? C'est moi qui ai essayé d'attenter à vos jours pendant le match de Quidditch, cet imbécile tentait de vous protéger._ »

Un grognement de frustration, cette haine contre lui-même qu'il n'arrive pas à faire sortir.

« _Rogue ne faisait que faire semblant devant Ombrage, il s'est empressé de prévenir Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix dès que tu lui as fait passer ton message codé, Harry._ »

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues, il trébuche. Il est remplit de regrets.

« - Harry ? »

Il se laisse guider jusqu'à la voix de Hermione et tombe dans ses bras. Elle l'étreint, caresse ses cheveux. Il sait qu'elle ne comprend pas, mais elle est douce, sa chaleur réconfortante. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il n'était plus qu'un petit garçon dans les bras de sa mère. Mais bien vite la réalité des combats le rattrape. Et il se redresse. Ron a une main sur son épaule et semble un peu perdu. Comme Hermione.

« - Severus…

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert dans la Pensine ? S'inquiète Hermione.

Severus…a toujours été de notre côté. Il aimait ma mère ! Hurle-t-il soudain. Et Dumbledore…Dumbledore savait depuis le début que…

Ne me dis pas que…, continua Hermione. »

Les pensées se battent dans sa tête. Mais une seule sort du lot. Ron saisit. Il s'avance et le serre dans ses bras.

« - On fera tout pour détruire Voldemort.

Merci…pensez surtout à tuer Naguini. »

Il retient les larmes brûlantes de couler à nouveau, Hermione vient se coller à eux. Quelques secondes passent, une minute s'étire et il les pousse.

« - Ne laissez plus personnes mourir après ça. »

Il ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre, il a une dernière mission. Il titube, descends les escaliers. Il se sent vide, ne voit plus rien, les bruits des sorts jetés ne sont que bourdonnement. Il arrive vers la grande porte. Quelqu'un l'attrape et l'amène vers une salle de classe vide.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fou Potter ?!

Je vais mettre fin à cette guerre Malefoy.

Quoi ?! Et tu comptes faire comment ?!

Me rendre. Parce que…si je meurs Voldemort sera affaiblit.

Non !

Si ! N'essaies pas de m'empêcher de tuer ton maître ! »

Il sort la baguette qu'il a dans sa poche et la pointe sur Malefoy, le regard noir, soudain haineux.

« - Potter…je…veux que Voldemort meurt mais il y a une autre solution !

Laquelle ?! Même Dumbledore ne l'a pas trouvée !

Dumbledore a forcément oublié quelque chose c'était un vieil écervelé !

N'insulte pas sa mémoire devant moi ! Expelliarmus !

Protego !

Laisses-moi partir Malefoy !

Entrava !

Reducto !

N'y vas pas Potter !

Et pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas !

Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser derrière sans que l'on ait parlé !

NOUS N'AVONS PAS LE TEMPS DE PARLER MALEFOY ! TOUS VONT MOURIR, VOLDEMORT VA CONTINUER DE VOUS PUNIR !

Dans ce cas va crever ! Mais laisses-moi faire une dernière chose !

Accélères alors! Je n'ai pas tout mon temps ! »

Draco le colle contre le mur, et pose rageusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il est surprit, mais ne résiste pas. Il ne comprend pas. Puis d'un coup tout son cerveau cesse de chercher des réponses, il noue ses bras avec un désespoir non feint et répond à son baiser comme si il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Le baiser est remplit de colère, de larmes, de haine, d'envie, de rage, de tristesse, de peur. Fort, trop fort. Les émotions volent dans tout son être, il ne sait plus quoi faire à part se perdre dans cet échange que jamais il n'aurait soupçonné, mais qu'il apprécie malgré tout.

Puis il se dégage violemment, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, se sentant étrangement vivant malgré la mort qui se rapproche de lui à grand pas. Draco a les yeux fermés, lui aussi pleure.

« _ Adieu, Draco. »

Il se retourne, faisant mine de partir, mais le blond le rattrape, le plaque contre le mur. Les sentiments l'atteignent de plein fouet. Haine, amour. Saura-t-il seulement un jour ce qui anime leur passion commune à cet instant-là ? Il n'en sait rien. Peut-être est-ce la certitude qu'il va mourir d'ici peu, mais une chose est sûre, le désespoir fait monter en lui le besoin de se sentir entier une dernière fois. Le blond donne un coup de bassin par inadvertance, tous les deux sont durs, remplis de désir.

Il ne sait pas s'il veut continuer, s'il veut lutter. Alors il échange les positions, bloque le blond contre le mur, attrape ses mains et les met au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ses gestes sont empressés. Poussé par l'adrénaline il va vite, ressent tout plus fort. Ses yeux brûlent. Même pas le visage de Ginny vient-il le tourmenter, la seule personne à même de panser ses blessures semble être celle qui en a le plus engendré. Il finit par lâcher les mains du blond, il lui arrache presque le tee-shirt, ce que Draco lui rend avec plaisir. La lutte reprend. Les sensations sont si puissantes que la pièce tangue presque autour d'eux. Tous les deux n'entendent plus rien de ce qu'il se passe au dehors.

Leurs corps tombent au sol, les derniers vêtements volent. Des préparations sommaires sont faites, et sans prévenir, il pénètre Draco d'un puissant coup de reins. Ce dernier plante ses griffes dans sa peau, pousse un cri de rage, de douleur, de peine, d'amour, de vie. Personne ne sait très bien, mais ils s'en foutent au plus haut point. Ils sont à la fois le poison et l'antidote de l'autre.

Les échanges sont brutaux, les coups de reins s'enchaînent, un plaisir bestial emplit la pièce, preuve que la fin de deux grandes batailles approche. Les peaux sont dégoulinantes de sueur, les grognements sont le fond sonore. Tout va trop vite, tout va trop fort, mais ils n'en ont rien à faire, ce sont leurs derniers instants.

Il donne un dernier coup puissant. Draco se cambre, plante un peu plus profondément ses ongles dans les muscles fermes de son dos, enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches tandis que sa jouissance se répand en lui. Alors il se retire du blond qui l'attire contre son torse. L'ambiance s'attendrit mais ne devient pas plus joyeuse. Même l'air semble morose et gris autour d'eux. Il dépose alors un baiser sur le front du blond. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de se laisser aller, sinon il n'irait jamais rejoindre celui qui avait tué tant de gens. Pourtant, il se laisse tenter par un simple baiser. A la fois le plus tendre et passionné qu'il n'ait jamais donné et reçu.

« - Vas-t-en maintenant, Potter. »

Il n'insiste pas, il a déjà perdu assez de temps. Il se rhabille en vitesse sous le regard vide du blond. Il sort de la pièce. A peine a-t-il fermé qu'il entend Draco être submergé par des sanglots. Son cœur devint hermétique. Le courage l'emplissant à nouveau. Si Draco a pu s'offrir à lui, il peut mourir dignement. Il le doit. Qu'importe si il survit ou non, il a enfin tout ce qu'il a toujours désiré : l'attention de Draco Malefoy.

Les lèvres tremblantes, l'esprit embrouillé, il inspire une grande goulée d'air et avance vers la dernière bataille, une qu'il ne gagnerait pas mais que d'autres gagnerait peut-être pour lui.

 **Dix ans plus tard.**

Un manoir immense se dresse dans les highlands, non loin de Poudlard. Un grand jardin l'entoure. D'immenses buissons sont taillés finement, et on peut entendre des enfants jouer. A l'arrière du manoir, une immense terrasse avec une table ronde en bois de chêne en son centre. Des plats par dizaines y sont entreposés, avec des coupes de fruits, de friandises et autres tentations sorcières diverses. Autour, une bande d'amis et des sourires.

Un visage ovale aux yeux encore froids par moment avec des cheveux longs et blonds se relève. Draco Malefoy se redresse et – chose inattendue venant de lui – embrasse à pleine bouche la personne à côté de lui.

Quelques places plus loin, Hermione et Ron se tiennent la main, Ginny embrasse Pansy, Neville et Blaise s'observent à la dérobée et Luna et Théo sont amoureusement enlacés. Les querelles inter-maisons avaient cessés depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Luna se lève, tous la regardent avec un respect certains au fond des yeux. Avec le temps ils ont fini par comprendre que bien qu'à côté de la plaque, Luna était toujours très attentives aux autres et à son environnement, intelligente et créative à sa façon.

« - Aujourd'hui, cela fait dix ans jours pour jours que Harry nous a permis de gagné. Il y a eu beaucoup de victimes durant cette guerre. Certains sont morts, d'autres ont perdu l'amour – ou faillit le perdre - , d'autres ont perdu un bras, une jambe. Nous avons tous récolté des blessures, mais chacun de nous en est ressortit plus fort, toutes les blessures guéries par un être cher. Alors, avec votre permission, je voudrai lever un toast à tous ceux qui ont lutté, qui ont été torturés, qui sont morts. Mais surtout à tous ceux qui sont assis autour de cette table et qui malgré beaucoup de différents ont réussi à se donner les uns aux autres. »

Un silence respectueux accueilli sa tirade, bientôt suivit d'applaudissement. Les enfants courant dans le jardin se précipitent à la table.

« - La vie reprend toujours le dessus, qu'importe ce que les destins nous prend…, murmure Draco.

Tu as dit quelque chose, Draco ? Demande le Survivant.

Non. Je t'aime.

Ne me mens pas. Souffle le brun en lui volant un baiser.

Je suis enceint de toi. Chuchote le blond au bout d'un moment. »

Harry le regarde émerveillé. Dans leurs yeux, la haine a été remplacée par l'amour, mais la violence des sentiments est toujours la même qu'en ce jour où pour la première fois leurs lèvres se sont rencontrées…

FIN


End file.
